


【艾斯】Your Last Breath

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 我還想再感受多一次你的氣息。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	【艾斯】Your Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> *激情短打  
> *有私設  
> *ooc見諒🙏

**_A stranger fades away in my dream._ **

**_有一個陌生人從我夢中褪色逝去。_ **

  
  


漆黑與蔚藍交融的天空，偶爾幾片雲朵緩緩飄過，圓月掛在高空，大小不一的星星陪在它的身邊，努力地閃耀着自己。

帶着涼意的風吹過，地上的嫩草在輕輕搖晃，青草的清新香味竄進鼻腔，沙沙聲環繞在耳邊，偶有螢火蟲在眼前飛過。

有一個男人坐在草地上，他戴着一頂橘色的牛仔帽，赤裸上身，背部刺有像是海賊旗幟圖案的紋身，此刻正在仰起頭看着月亮，嘴角微微勾起像是很好心情。

聽到有人逐漸靠近的腳步聲，他扭過頭，唇畔的弧度變大了，眼睛也彎了起來，用着充滿笑意的聲音說：

「你來了啊。」

他站了起來，往自己的短褲後面輕拍了兩下，伸出充滿溫暖的寬大手掌牽過你微涼的手，拉着你坐回草地上。

二人坐在一起，較他矮一點的你抬起頭觀察身旁人的左側面。

健康的膚色，墨黑色的頭髮以及頸部掛着的紅珠項鍊在皎潔的月光下反射出柔和的光芒，臂上有幾個英文字母的紋身，臉頰上有些小雀斑，這不但不突兀，反更增添一絲可愛感。

他像是感覺到你的注視，扭過頭和你的視線對上，他的手搭上了你的頭頂，輕力地揉了揉，揚起爽朗而溫柔的笑容問道：

「怎麼啦？直勾勾地盯著我。」

隨後他放下手，前臂放在曲起的小腿膝蓋上，仰頭繼續看星星，像是感嘆地說「今天的夜景很美啊。」

他頓一下繼續說「天空澄澈又少雲，月很圓還挺多星星，真想叫馬爾科以藏他們來看呢……嘛，不過他們現在不在這。」

他突然又扭過頭向你抱怨「說起馬爾科我就想起一件事了，我跟你說昨天……」

你安靜地聽，他時而手舞足蹈高興得揚起燦爛的笑容，露出潔白的牙齒；他時而皺起眉頭，嘴角微微向下垂向你抱怨夥伴和其他瑣碎事。

他的情緒變化很明顯，感染力亦很強，他在說開心的事情時你也勾起笑容；他在抱怨時你也用着無奈的笑容輕拍他的手臂，安慰他。

不知道說了多久，他終於分享完畢，停下來了。

他再次又抬起頭看了看夜空，便徑直站了起來，拍了拍褲子，呼出一口氣，說：

「……好，差不多了吧，我要走了。」

還坐在草地上的你疑惑地看著他：走？走去哪了？

他像是看得出你眼裏的疑惑，笑了笑回覆「當然是回去我應該所在的地方啦，你也是，快點回去船上吧。」

你聽話地點點頭，也站了起身走路，只是走了幾步卻發現身後人並沒有跟來，你疑惑地扭過頭，卻發現他仍站在原處。

「你繼續走啊，不用管我。」他雙手放在嘴巴旁，向你吶喊。

好奇怪，不是說要走嗎？他為什麼不走呢？

你又跑了回去，拉起他比常人還要高一點點體溫的手，準備牽着他一起走，只是他卻伸出另一隻手，制止了你的動作。

他盯著你裝滿狐疑的眼睛，用着溫柔的語氣說道「我不是走這邊。」

你恍然大悟，鬆開了他的手。

他再次露出了爽朗夾雜着溫柔細膩的笑容，手放在你的髮旋上，以小幅度地揉了揉，輕柔地說「好孩子。」

他又伸手，將你垂在臉旁的髮絲繞到耳背後，手指背輕輕拂了拂你的劉海，動作溫柔得像是對待珍寶。

看着你變得通紅的臉頰，他哼笑了聲，拇指腹摩挲了一下你的臉頰，調侃地說「臉，好紅哦？」

見你害羞得快要冒出煙來，他忍不住笑了幾聲「哈哈！……抱歉抱歉，忍不住。」

笑聲止住，他輕揭起你的劉海，微微俯下身，溫暖的唇輕貼上你的額頭，力度輕柔的不像話，似是微風輕吹的力度。

唇離開了，他的額頭貼着你的，雙手輕捧着你的臉頰，溫柔地向你說「我走了，要好好照顧自己。」

隨即他輕力地推開你，用着一貫的笑容向你揮手道別。

「！」

你仰天伸出了手，眼睛睜大地看著眼前熟悉的景色，失神了幾秒後才從床上坐起來，抬手捂着額頭和眼睛。

忽然發覺右手緊緊捏住了什麼，你張開了手，一顆紅色的，像是火焰顏色的珠子映進你眼簾。

你死死地盯了幾秒，然後再次握緊了珠子，臉輕貼上去，隱藏在拳頭後的神情終究忍不住崩潰，咬着下唇落下淚來。

有一個陌生人在你的夢裏逐漸褪色、消逝、離開。

他是一個熟悉的……陌生人。

  
  
  


End


End file.
